Destiny: Fireteam Divided
by Harmonybass
Summary: Almost a decade after the three Guardians set out on their mission to end a seemingly invincible Fallen threat, the three heroes have gone their separate ways. A hunter pursues the Vex, a Titan raises the next generation of heroes, and a Warlock, stripped of his title as a Guardian, tours the stars with a new family. Little do they know, their happiness will not last...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

" _Rise and shine Newbie you've got work to do!_ ", he yelped and fell out of his bunk to the cold metal floor at the sound of the captain's voice. For a while he simply lay there, pressing his hands to his ears in order to try and stop the ringing.

Slowly struggling to his feet, he stumbled over to a panel on the wall and opened the intercom, "Yeah, yeah, very funny Allie."

" _That's_ _ **Captain**_ _to you greenhorn now get up here!_ ", it was quite obvious that she was barely containing her laughter as she continued. " _Lucy says she needs help in the engine room cause something broke and the welder's outta fuel."_

He pulled on his boots and slipped on his jacket, the worn Purifier Robes fitting snugly around his body as he opened the door to his quarters and made his way to the engine room.

The Ship was of Cabal origin. He was told that it had been taken in a glorious raid full of luck and seemingly impossible odds. From his perspective, the ship was a junker, most likely found abandoned on a planet somewhere and salvaged. The engine room itself was littered with scrap parts and tools of various shapes and sizes. It was vaguely rectangular, but most of the space was taken up by two gigantic engines, most likely powering the two equally large engines on the outside of the ship.

The door slid open and he leaned his head in, "Lucy?". his statement was followed by a loud bang and an annoyed 'ouch' as an awoken girl, probably in her late teens to early twenties leaned out from behind one of the two engines.

"Do you have some kind of problem? Do you even realize that startling _him_ of all people is probably the _last_ thing you wanna do." She had stepped out from behind the engine and was angrily waving a large pipe wrench at him. "Now get over here and use your damn space magic."

If she wasn't about a foot shorter than him he may have been a little more scared than he was slightly amused. She was wearing baggy overalls that had been rolled several times at the ankles and a grease-stained white tank top. Her hands were covered by thick leather gloves, a welder grasped in her hand.

She raised the welder and pulled the trigger a few times to no effect. Apparently this was one of his new jobs…

* * *

He left the engine room, finger still smoking from where he had used his sunsinger abilities to become a human blowtorch.

Making his way to the bridge he ran into The only one who wasn't actively snarky or hostile with him.

The Frame named Bill.

He was, to his own amusement, carrying a small container of fuel for a blowtorch. He folded his arms, "Hey Bill. What'cha got there buddy?"

His response was immediate, "I am delivering this to Katie, as requested by the captain." Bill began to hum to himself happily as he continued on his way down to the engine room.

He could almost see Allie and her smug face as she purposefully made him a human powertool…

The door to the bridge slid open as he entered casting his glare around the room to find the woman who set him up. "Where is she? I had a little talk with Bill on the way up here and-"

The room filled with laughter.

The Captain finally revealed herself as she slowly lifted herself up from behind one of the many control panels, "S-So how do you like your new job here on the Iron Vengeance?", her laughter could probably be heard all throughout the ship.

* * *

Waiting, the one thing he was great at.

Waiting.

Waiting..

Waiting…

Right now, he was waiting for his target to arrive, or rather... _Targets_ …

The first sign they had arrived was the rhythmic clanking of their joints as they made their way through the jungle, trampling plant life in their wake. Each marching automaton housed a glowering red eye, and a gleaming white core set in their midsections.

" _Ready to fire captain. On your orders_ ", the voice in his helmet represented the rest of his squad, they positioned themselves in the surrounding trees and cliffs, active camouflage hiding their physical and thermal forms from sight.

His grip tightened around the rifle in his hands.

Wait…

 _Now!_

Shots began ringing through the forest and didn't stop until the last of the Vex patrol had been eliminated.

The skirmish, if you could even call it that, lasted a few seconds, and left only sparking piles of metal as a result.

Six cloaked individuals dropped from their perches, turning towards their leader for orders. The Exo in question only nodded and sprinted off silently, leading the squad to the location of their next ambush.

* * *

" _Fall in!"_ A woman in bulky armor shouted fiercely at the rows of recruits from her place beside an equally bulky, if not larger, Awoken male. Her electric blue eyes shone brightly, much like many Awoken irises did. However only a few portrayed the amount of authority that hers did.

"You in the front!", she nodded to a taller human male, his blonde hair was buzzed short and the corners of his mouth curled upwards in a smug grin.

He batted his eyes as he responded, "Yes beautiful? How may I-"

 _ **Bang!**_

He cried out in agony as he dropped into a fetal position, grasping at his leg where the bullet had impacted.

The Awoken woman walked forward, placing her boot firmly on his skull, "I will be addressed as General or Ma'am! Any sign of disrespect will _not_ go unpunished!", she motioned with her sidearm to the recruits who had been standing beside him, "You two, take him to the infirmary, the Tower does not had the need for incompetent brats like him."

The blonde moaned as he was carried off of the training grounds. Several of the other recruits casting quick glances at him. The woman returned her pistol to its holster and returned to her place beside the other Titan.

She smiled, "Now that that's over with. I am General Eversteel, I will be overseeing your Titan training in place of Commander Zavala, as he has neither the time nor patience to deal with you." Several of the young men and woman took nervous gulps, eyes staring straight ahead, just as they were taught in basic training.

The General's grin widened, "Don't worry. That _boy_ was a special case, probably hadn't been in pain all his life.", she drew her pistol once again, extracting the magazine and pulling out a single round, "Rubber." Her words dripped with satisfaction, "Probably didn't even break his skin." She reinserted the rubber bullet into the magazine, inserting it into the sidearm.

She glanced around at the shocked faces before her, she loved her job.

" _Down to level fifty of the tower and back up, take the stairs! I want ten laps!"_

* * *

 _Three paths._

 _Separate once more._

 _Unaware of the Darkness fast approaching...  
_

* * *

 _ **Hello! Yes, I'm back to finish what I started. To answer a few questions y'all might have: No, nobody died. People just drop things when they've been blasted out of a ship and gone through an enlightening time-bending experience.**_

 _ **So that should clear that up.**_

 _ **This story (obviously) takes place a few years after the First story, if you haven't read that please do so before reading this, as certain details will not make sense.**_

 _ **I really hope that this story works out, but if it doesn't, I'll just delete it and start over. You guys can forget things right?**_

 _ **~HB**_

 _ **P.S. This story is meant to take place before the events of Destiny 2 (XD SO EXCITED!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

_The Troops are ready, your Highness…_

 _ **Good… Have the ships been prepped for launch?**_

 _Yes, your Highness… The troops will enter cryo-stasis in a few hours, then we will depart…_

 _ **I will enter my own stasis as we set off…**_

 _ **When we awaken we will raze their cities and wreak havoc upon those who stand in the way of out might…**_

 _Ave Victoria, my Emperor…_

 _ **...Yes…**_

 _ **...Ave Victoria indeed…**_

* * *

Xor awoke with a start, nearly falling out of the tree he was perched in. " _Was that a dream?"_ , he thought to himself. For a second he wondered whether Exo's like himself could even _have_ dreams. That was before he realized where he was.

Venus.

The planet of the Sol system most known for it's abundance of "murderous robots", as one guardian liked to call them. He was here with a squad of eight, all Hunters, all Blade Dancers. He chose them for their skills with stealth and their skills with a rifle. All of his men also had a personal vendetta against the Vex. Some lost fellow Guardians to the machines, others lost their families. The latter category was mostly made up of Exos who had been born during the last days of the Golden Age, chosen by the Traveler to take up arms for the ones they had lost.

His second in command suddenly flickered into sight beside him. The Human was dressed in bright red Crucible armor, a red and white rifle of similar origin slung over his back, "Captain", he said the Xor. "Arcus and Dreyal have spotted a new patrol of Vex approaching this position from the east, three klicks from our position.

Xor shook the last remnants of his strange dream from his head, servos and mechanics sliding into gear as his systems rebooted. "We should get moving then, rouse the others, we will lie in wait for them. We've done it before, we will do it again." He vanished from sight, his path could only be traced by the movement of foliage of the Vex-occupied jungle.

* * *

The small group of Vex were making their way down a worn path, traveled by their kind many times before. Xor had the leader in his sights, a large minotaur, surrounded by a combination of goblins and harpies. He spoke into the comms, "Take aim, I've got the leader in my sights, all Guardians check in."

"Excireth-9, in position"

"Arcus, in position."

"Hailey, ready."

"Dreyal, eyes on target."

"Johnson, in position."

"Fanthir, ready."

"Toyal-7, in position."

Johnson, the Xor's second, spoke through the comms, "Ready when you are Captain."

Xor nodded to himself, "Fire on my mark…"

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

" _I've been spotted! Taking cover!"_

All at once, everything went wrong. Xor could only watch as Dreyal, an Awoken Hunter, was vaporized by the purple bursts of the minotaurs weapon. He grit his teeth, "Open Fire!"

The hunter's weapons fire all around him, with the element of surprise no longer in their arsenal, they were all quickly forced to take cover. But not before two more of his team, Fanthir and Hailey, found their bodies perforated by the red shells of the goblins and harpies.

It only went further downhill from there. The air surrounding the small Vex patrol suddenly became clouded with grey fog, several more goblins were teleported in along with a Hydra, all of which began firing at the Hunters where they hid.

Xor swapped weapons, drawing his hand cannon and firing off a few rounds at the Vex. Even though all shots found their mark, the Vex's numbers were still too much to combat. He glanced to his right and left, finding his Hunters either hiding behind cover or dead on the ground. "Fall back to the ruins! I'll draw their fire so you can escape!"

He rose from behind his cover and bolted to the right, out of the undergrowth and into the clearing. He shouted, "Hey! Rust Buckets!" The Vex seemed confused until he lifted his hand cannon and shot out the Hydra's eye. They screeched and turned on him, failing to notice the remaining Hunters running to lift their fallen comrades and retreat into the jungle.

Xor sighed, " _Just a few more minutes…"_ , he thought to himself as he leaped behind cover and reloaded his hand cannon. Every few seconds he would cloak and move around, reappearing out of thin air and firing into the crowd of Vex. Every shot took down one more angry robot, glowing white liquid exploded from their midsections as his bullets found their mark.

After a while, convinced his team had escaped, he cloaked and quickly bolted into the undergrowth. Following in his team's footsteps.

* * *

Xor's path took him through the most dense parts of the Venusian jungle. His air intake had increased rapidly, he gulped down air, panting much like a human would, to assist in cooling his servos and internal workings. He reached the ruins at sundown.

The ruins consisted of both old human and Vex constructs. From the surface it looked just like any other ruins on Venus, picked clean by passing Fallen scavengers and left to rot by time itself.

None knew about the caves.

Xor glanced around cautiously before pressing a button on his gauntlet, something every member of his squad was required to wear when on these kinds of missions. Then he turned and ran straight through nearby wall.

He rose to his feet and continued running even as the hologram resolidified behind him, sealing off the only entrance or exit to the hidden caves. He turned a corner, suddenly finding a pulse rifle aimed at him, the owner was a battered and bruised Johnson. The Hunter's helmet was removed revealing his sooty face to be streaked with tears, the cold body of Hailey laid across his lap. Her face was peaceful, short blonde hair just brushing the stone floor.

Xor looked up from his second in command to see the others in much the same way, crouched over the bodies of the friends they had spoken with earlier that day. They had lost three, cutting their numbers down by half. Xor growled to himself, slamming a fist into the wall so hard that fragments of stone clattered to the floor below. He sank to his knees, "Dammit!" He yelled out in the dim lights of the cave.

 _thud_ …

Xor tensed.

 _Thud…_

The noise was getting louder.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Xor turned around as light from the Venusian sunset flooded the hidden cave.

 _no…_

It was the Vex…

He drew his hand cannon as quickly as he could. It was not nearly quick enough.

A shot from a goblin ripped through his shoulder, frying the servos and rendering the limb useless.

Xor growled and dropped into a crouch, plucking a grenade from his belt and hurling it at the enemy. The explosion shook the cave, dust rained down from the ceiling. _Not good_.

Drawing his knife, he rushed the Vex, ignoring his remaining teammates calls of protest. The Vex had taken too much from him. He wouldn't let them take any more.

Unfortunately, he was wrong…

He let out a furious scream as he charged into the first goblin within stabbing range, driving his knife into the midsection of the robot. It fell with a crash and Xor moved onto the next.

He never made it…

A glowing red beam tore its way through his chest, killing him almost instantly. His eyes dimmed as he fell. His vision turned to static, audio receivers functioned just long enough to hear his friends screams.

Then he died…

* * *

 ** _Wow, come back from a long break and kill one of the main characters why don't ya? I didn't see why not, Sorry if this is a little jarring. Just don't let this discourage you from reading._**

 ** _(One down... Two to go...)_**

 ** _~HB_**


End file.
